


Taking Control

by Veera_Kara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mind Control, Not actually canon compliant but set after 3b, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, but nothing too extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what are you doing here?” Stiles stammered out, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. He hadn’t done that since he was sixteen.</p><p>Derek smiled, looking more like a dangerous predator than Derek. </p><p>Stiles knew then. Could feel the churning in his gut, the steady ache in his bones. This… This <em>thing</em> wasn’t Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek cocked his head, looking at Stiles with curiosity. His eyes drifted down Stiles’ form where he was lying on the ground.

Stiles grumbled as he felt the bloody scraps along his elbows from hitting the gravel on the ground. “What, not gonna help me up? After _all_ we’ve been through?” he asked sarcastically, trying to get a feel for Derek’s strange behavior. 

Derek smiled, that sort of creepy/reminds-him-of-Peter kind of smile. He extended his hand down for Stiles to grip. “Of course. Where are my manners?”

Stiles ignored the helping hand in favor of pushing himself off the ground and taking a few steps back from Derek without making it too noticeable. “W-what are you doing here?” Stiles stammered out, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. He hadn’t done that since he was sixteen. Shit shit shit. 

Derek smiled, looking more like a dangerous predator than _Derek._

Stiles knew then. Could feel the churning in his gut, the steady ache in his bones. This… This _thing_ wasn’t Derek.

“Derek” raised an eyebrow, placing his hand back by his side where it was before Stiles fell ( _was pushed_ ) to the ground. Stiles tried to look around him, trying to get a feel for anyone who could help, but they were alone. 

 _Shit._  

Stiles bit his cheek and let out a shaky sigh, before steeling his posture and looking at Derek straight in the eye. “What do you want.”

The grin on Derek’s face seemed to indicate that whatever was… was _possessing_ him, knew the jig was up. He raised his hands up in the air in a surrendering pose, before saying, “I mean you no harm.”

Stiles nodded. “Right.” Because he believed _that_ one.

The thing in Derek smiled again, and his insides squirmed at seeing it. It was the definition of fake, but it was more akin to a smile he’d see on the _Joker_ than the genuine but shy smile he’s seen Derek give the pack. “I’m only here to help. You called for this one”, Derek looked down at himself, “To come, … so here he is.”

Stiles stared in shock. What the actual _fuck_ …

He coughed to try to shake off his surprise, but he licked his lips and didn’t move his eyes from the thing in front of him. “I hate to break it to you but if I needed Derek here, I would have called him. With a phone. It’s this new thing called _technology_ — “ 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Stop playing dumb. You called him yourself. How else would I have brought him to you?” 

Okay. Think Stiles. What had the power to possess someone and be at his beck and call? ( _Besides the horrible obvious thing lurking in the back of his mind--_ ) 

He tried to reach for his pocket to get out his phone and maybe call Lydia to try and get an idea of what this thing was, but before he could do that Derek reached out and grabbed his hand, tightening his grip around his wrist.

“Hey! Let me go!” Stiles cried out, pulling his arm back but Derek’s strength compared to his was still stronger. 

“Do you want him back?” The thing asked him, but it was confusing as hell considering it was still _Derek’s_ voice. Stiles gulped.

“Tell me what you are first, but after that feel free to leave and never come back.”

Derek chuckled and Stiles gulped again, feeling unnerved being so close to someone that looked like Derek but definitely _wasn’t_ Derek. “Why Stiles…” Derek grinned and Stiles felt like his organs froze and turn into ice. “I’m _you._ ”

And with that, Derek stumbled in his step and looked up confused and disoriented. He looked at his hand gripping Stiles and immediately let go, and he looked at Stiles with confusion written on his face. 

“Stiles… Why am I in Beacon Hills?” 

Stiles couldn’t even answer, the words lodged in his throat because apparently something else that wasn’t him but _was_ him did something that he couldn’t remember doing and—

Stiles turned around and threw up over the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you don’t remember how you got here?”

Derek shrugged and looked at Stiles who was quietly sitting next to him but didn’t say a word to the group yet. “No... One minute I was in New York and the next minute I was in front of Stiles but…”

Lydia pursed her lips and looked at Stiles, just like Scott, Danny and Isaac did, but he didn’t speak since vomiting in front of Derek.

He continued to speak. “I… think I lost some time.” Obviously, Stiles thought in his head bitterly. “When I was in New York it was around 5:00 pm on May 3, but I just appeared in front of Stiles this morning.”

This morning. May 4th. Where was Derek since?

Lydia looked at Danny who nodded and took out his laptop. Ever since Jackson came back from London (after a year of reluctantly talking to the pack via Skype and having a fallout with the pack he aligned himself with in London), Danny had joined their pack and helped with any computer/hacking related business they needed.

Scott spoke up, looking directly to Stiles. “Stiles are you okay?”

The rest of them looked straight at Stiles, Danny excluded. Stiles grimaced, looking up and avoiding anyone’s eyes. “I… I think I’m a danger to everyone…” he exhaled. “Again.”

Scott, wide-eyed, came to sit next to Stiles and put his arm around him, “Dude no. Those days are over.”

Stiles chuckled, but it was a dark, bitter sound. “Tell that to the thing that possessed Derek, probably took over his mind and body, put him on a plane, and then told me that _I’m_ the thing that brought him here— “

“There’s probably a great explanation that has nothing to do with _that_ ”, Scott offered, and Stiles shrugged, wanting to believe it but couldn’t. Lydia bit her lip but nodded. They couldn’t prove anything until they did the appropriate research.

“Stiles, what airline did Derek board?” Danny asked, still typing on his laptop.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and hoped he was giving his best bitch face, “How the fuck would I know? Delta maybe?”

“Window seat or aisle?”

“What are you talking about?” Derek interjected, the growl vibrating in his voice.

Stiles stared at Danny in wonder. “Aisle.” The feeling of iciness came back to haunt him and he leaned back on the couch.

Danny frowned and nodded, turning his laptop screen around to show them the results of his search: Derek had indeed boarded a Delta airplane, had sat in the D2 aisle seat, and Stiles closed his eyes at the implication, knowing that if he was asked, he would be able to name the time of the flight and exactly when Derek had landed.

“What… does this mean?” Isaac asked, looking curiously between Stiles and Derek.

“Hmmm… It means that the thing that possessed Derek _might_ have a link to Stiles, but it doesn’t necessarily mean demonic possession”, Lydia stated, looking at Stiles until he got out of his seat. “We have to do some research. Now.”

“Yeah”, Stiles said under his breath, the itch along his skin and the curling of his toes reminding him of how it felt to be in the dark. “Sure.”  


	3. Chapter 3

A full twelve hours and Stiles was pulled out of his research-mode to his phone ringing. Looking at it groggily while chugging a Monster to keep himself awake, he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Are we going to talk about this?”

Stiles sighed and rolled away from his desk on his chair, stopping to lay down on his bed. “What’s there to talk about? I’m just evil reincarnated 2.0, and— “

“You’re not…” Derek sighed over the phone, and Stiles could imagine him looking up to the sky in frustration. “It… It didn’t feel like the Nogitsune possessed me.”

The mood felt somber, and suddenly the lights in Stiles’ room seemed to dim. The shadows seemed bigger, and Stiles knew, _he knew_ , he was imagining it, but he curled into himself on the bed.

“I know I can’t remember it, but I’m getting… _glimpses_ , of getting on the plane, getting the rental car, just… it doesn’t feel the same.”

He knows. He had spoken to Noshiko and Deaton immediately; it wasn’t the Nogitsune as far as he could tell.

But that didn’t stop the threat of it being in his mind. That thing was _him_ ; it had to be. How else would he have guessed the details of Derek’s trip here otherwise? Granted, he still didn’t know details of it, unless someone asked him about it directly. He could guess the color of Derek’s rental, could tell them the smell of the seats, could remember the crying baby on the plane, but when he tried thinking about it himself he _couldn’t_.

“Stop telling yourself you’re … _evil_ when we don’t know what this thing is.”

As if that would stop the nightmares. There was a reason he hadn’t slept yet, choosing to research what this could be instead.

“That wouldn’t explain how creepy that thing that possessed you was”, Stiles argued. Using his feet, he brought the blanket around his body. “It was so… _freaky_.”

Derek sighed. “I remember some of it now.” After Scott had asked him directly. “Any leads onto what it could be?”

“Deaton said he’s going to catch a flight back as soon as he can, but he doesn’t know when that will be.”  

There was silence then, and Stiles turned on another lamp to let more light flood the room.

“Have you slept yet?”

Stiles scoffed, tucking himself under the blanket even more while keeping an eye out for his dad. He didn’t need to wake him up after his fourteen-hour shift. The station was still low on deputies.

“That’s probably not happening for a while”, he admitted softly. Sleep wouldn’t come to him no matter how exhausted he was.

“We’ll figure out what this is. Don’t worry.”

Right.

“Do you want me to stay on the phone?” Derek asked, and Stiles bit his lip. It would be nice to hear a voice that wasn’t his own, but he knew better. No need to make someone else stay up for him.

“Nah I’ll be fine… Once we figure out what this is, I’ll feel better.” Probably.

Derek stayed quiet for a minute, and Stiles had to check his phone to make sure he didn’t hang up. “Hello?”

“I don’t understand Stiles…” Derek started, but something in his tone had shifted and Stiles sat up in his bed, clutching his pillow behind him. “If you want me there, you could just ask. No need for the middle-man.”

Stiles gulped, “Maybe I don’t want you to trouble yourself to come here Derek.” But he knew. He _knew_ this wasn’t Derek. Not anymore.

Derek chuckled and Stiles could feel the chill reverberate in his spine. He slowly grabbed his bat from under his bed. “Do you lie to yourself often? That’s a nasty habit.”

“Don’t come here Derek”, Stiles pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Stiles, maybe you’re having a hard time understanding this, but I _know when you’re lying_.” Stiles put the phone on speaker and immediately texted Scott. “No one knows you better than yourself.”

“Well that can’t be true, because if it was you would know I was telling you to _stay away_ ”, he insisted, sighing in relief once Scott replied that he’d be there in a few minutes.

Chuckling again, Derek spoke, “What did I say about that habit?”

“I know I’m not lying dude.” Stiles got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt. “I actually _can_ read my own mind.”

Silence.

Stiles waited on the line, closing his eyes in relief when he saw Scott on his lawn. Urging him to come upstairs, he opened the window.

Stiles could hear a car door slam and the car turn on, but Derek didn’t speak until Scott was entering his room. “Stiles?” he sounded confused, somewhat sleepy. “Why am I in my car?”

Stiles looked at Scott with worry, before responding to Derek. “Maybe you should come here dude.”

“Be there in ten.”

He hung up, and Scott frantically rushed over. “What the heck just happened?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “The thing possessing Derek…”

He thought it over. How the thing had _insisted_ Stiles wanted Derek to come to him, right before Stiles had thought it was a bad idea? How it had done the same thing when it brought Derek from New York right to Stiles. 

“I don’t know if it _is_ me”, Stiles said, “But it’s definitely _from_ me.”

Scott looked at him in what seemed to be despair, while they quietly waited for Derek to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to halekingsourwolf for helping me put this story in the right direction! 
> 
> Half the story is already written so the next few updates will be within a few days; I'll wait till my 2 exams on Monday are done to finish the rest of it so you guys don't have to wait too long.


End file.
